


Happy Birthday, Yamazaki-senpai!

by SUNicorn (Strider_Sis)



Series: Samezuka/Iwatobi Shippy Drabbles [1]
Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strider_Sis/pseuds/SUNicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sousuke's birthday, and in order to assist Rin (amongst other, more selfish reasons) Ai has been paying a lot of attention to Sousuke lately.</p><p>Contains a surprise party held at a reluctant Haruka's house, and a lot of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Yamazaki-senpai!

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'd like to apologize how much this bounces around. I hope I've managed to make it clear what's a 'flashback' with my editing. Any change in name use throughout the fic is an attempt to reflect the point of view of different characters.
> 
> This is another prompt fill for free69mins on twitter.
> 
> Anyway, I told you guys I'd try to write one with more Nitori, and here it is. Once again, very ambiguous relationship- only really shippy if you squint. I apologize. I need to try to plan these out more, but they're really fast drabbles that I've been posting the same day I write them. If you spot a mistake, please let me know. Also, none of the presents are described because I couldn't think of any, I'm sorry. Pretend that Sousuke is gifted whatever you want him to have. (A potentially hilarious or dirty way to play with this fic.) 
> 
> This party is the same party in my fic "My first kiss went a little like this..." because why not.
> 
> I think that's all the housekeeping for this fic. I hope you like it!

Sousuke wasn’t sure how Rin had talked Nanase into hosting a surprise birthday party for him, but he’d done it.  So here he was sitting in Nanase’s living room, watching candles flicker as both relay teams sung him an enthusiastic “Happy Birthday”.  They were surprisingly good, Ryugazaki, Makoto and Nitori even harmonizing.  Nitori was able to take the higher harmonies, filling out the sound as Makoto took the lower notes and Ryugazaki filled in the middle.  The song ended, and Sousuke thought for a moment before leaning over and blowing out the candles.  A cheer went up, and Nanase whisked the cake away to cut it before Nagisa could attempt the task.  

 

After cake was presents.  Nitori had been the one to find out what he wanted, surprisingly enough.  He’d started asking a few weeks ago.

 

_“Yamazaki-senpai,” he’d begun during one of their private practices.  “Is there anything you want?  I-I’d like to get you something to thank you for helping me.”_

_He’d been taken by surprise by the question, and stared down at an increasingly nervous Nitori, his resting bitch face not helping matters._

_“You don’t need to get me anything.  Good results at the next tournament are good enough.”  Nitori had seemed happy, yet concerned at his answer._

_“B-but I’d still like to get you something in return!  S-so!  Uh…”  Before Nitori could devolve into a nervous, stammering mess, he’d smiled._

_“If you insist, then I’ll try to think of something, okay?”  That had earned him a wide smile from his kouhai._

_“Please do!”_

 

And Nitori kept asking.  Eventually, Sousuke had managed a short list of things he’d appreciate as a present.  When he’d given it to Nitori, the boy had thanked him enthusiastically and promised he’d give him something soon.  

 

Sousuke had forgotten about that until he opened the first present.  It wasn’t from Nitori, but it was one of the items from the list, and his gaze shot to the boy in surprise, who met his eyes sheepishly.  

 

“Rin-senpai asked me to,” he said by way of explanation, and Sousuke’s answering grin had Nitori beaming back.

 

Not all the presents he received were on the list he’d given Nitori, but most of them were.  Nitori’s present in particular was very thoughtful and hadn’t been on the list.  He thanked the boy with a soft voice and warm eyes.  Nitori really was full of surprises.  He’d surprised Sousuke earlier that day too.

 

_Rin had already accosted him with enthusiastic birthday greetings and rituals before they’d even left the room for their morning jog.  They were returning, and there was Nitori, standing outside of their dorm room looking a little nervous._

_“Yamazaki-senpai!” he’d cried, to Sousuke’s confusion.  Usually when the boy visited it was to see Rin._

_“What is it Nitori?”  Nitori had scurried over, a small smile on his face._

_“Happy Birthday!”  Sousuke had taken a moment to get over the surprise.  Nitori had been waiting outside their room this early just to say happy birthday?  He could have said it later.  But here he was.  Sousuke had smiled in return._

_“Thanks Nitori.”_

 

He was saying it again as he smiled at the younger boy over his present.

 

“You’re welcome, Yamazaki-senpai!”  They kept sitting and smiling at each other until Rin cut in.

 

“Oi, Sousuke, you haven’t opened my present yet.  Get to it!”  Sousuke rolled his eyes.  

 

“Yeah, yeah.  Right away, your majesty.”  Shaking his head and chuckling, Sousuke reached for the present covered in red wrapping paper printed with sharks, ignoring the way Nagisa had pulled Nitori over to whisper furiously in his ear.

 

“Ai-chan, what was that?” Nagisa hissed.  

 

“I-I don’t know what you mean.  And I asked you not to call me that!”

 

“That!  You and Sou-chan staring at each other and smiling like that, what was that?”  
  
“It wasn’t anything!”  

 

Nagisa pulled back from the whispered conversation to stare doubtfully at Ai.    
  
“If you say so, Ai-chan.”

 

Ai covered his flushed cheeks with his hands.  He hadn’t realized he’d been staring at all!  He’d just been so happy that Yamazaki had liked his gift!  Ah, how embarrassing.

 

Later, during the game of truth or dare that Nagisa insisted they play, Sousuke sat next to Nitori.  

 

“Hey,” he murmured, when the others were distracted by a particularly scandalous dare, instigated by Nagisa on poor Ryugazaki.  Nitori looked up at him.

 

“Thanks again.  I don’t even remember asking for that, but you knew I wanted it anyway.”

 

“Not at all,” Nitori replied, a little bashful.  “You mentioned it once a while ago during team practice.”

 

He’d remembered that?  Sousuke certainly hadn’t.

 

“Oh.  Well still.  I appreciate it.”  Nitori beamed at him.

 

“You’re welcome, Yamazaki-senpai!”

 

“Sousuke.”  


“Eh?”

 

“You can call me Sousuke already.”  Nitori’s face lit up.  

 

“Yes, Sousuke-senpai!”


End file.
